свет - Sevet
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: Connor received a strange message in his dream from a stunning girl. Asking for his help and not to long after his dream, he and the team meets this girl face to face. They wonder why she looks so familiar. Her name is Faina Durov and she isn't your average alien. The team is now faced with a new threat, but will they defeat the new threat? Will they have help?


Here is the 1st chapter of **Svet**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! **

**A/N** - this is my **second** FanFiction. I hope I did not offend anyone with my first one, the Voltron Force one. I am new to the rules and new to writing. I just want to write. So if you want to ask me anything that needs to be changed, you may. I will see what I can do. Thank you and once again I am sorry.

**A/N **- This story is written in a different way. It doesn't have POV's, but it is very similar. It is like an narrator is telling the story, but mainly focusing on a character. If you see _(_**_character name_**_) _ somewhere, it only means the writing is focusing on that character.

I hope I explained that correctly.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_(_**_Artemis_**_) _

The team was everywhere in the mountain, waiting for practice to start. It had been some rough weeks. Barely any of the young heroes were getting any sleep. Black Canary decided to have practice earlier. Wally and Artemis were playing one of the speedsters new games on the big TV. Robin and Kaldur were in their rooms. M'gann was, as always, making something in the kitchen for everyone, but Superboy, well he was first with Wally and Artemis. Now, he was fast a sleep on the couch. Neither the archer or the speedster noticed until there was a couple minutes before practice.

"Don't wake him up you idiot," Artemis hushed Wally, who was about nudge Superboy. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" exclaimed the speedster, Superboy didn't even nudge. Wally began talking, only he was more complaining then talking, "It's almost time for practice and Superboy said he'd spar with me!"

The archer lifted an eyebrow. "You want to spar with him? Last time that happened he almost squished you like a bug. By accident, of course."

"Yeah well I want to pay him back for that."

"Like you could," the boy wonder said as he moved out of the shadows of the room, scaring Artemis in the process. The archer looked at him, Robin was already in uniform. "_Of course_" Artemis thought to herself. That boy was always perfect. She rolled her eyes and he made a signature laugh.

Kaldur came shortly behind Robin and M'gann followed. Each of them already for practice. Artemis looked quickly at Wally beside her and in another quick second he was ready. Now the only who wasn't ready was the sleeping boy of steel.

M'gann asked, "Where's Superboy? I thought I saw him before."

"_I guess she didn't see him on the couch,_" Artemis thought to herself and then pointed to the boy on the couch.

"Ohh, do you think we should wake him?"

The teens pondered on the thought.

"Just let Superboy sleep," Black Canary said as she walked by. "He needs some sleep. Every battle he has always been there for you guys, he maybe kryptonian but everyone still needs sleep. He just hasn't had a lot it.

No one argued with that.

_(__**Superboy - Dream**__)_

_Darkness was surrounding Superboy. He didn't know where he was or why he was here. Suddenly he was able to see a figure wearing a cloak. "Who are you?" Connor asked the figure. _

_"You don't know me, yet. You are Superboy, are you not?" A girl's voice answered Conner's question. Superboy thought it sounded so soft and gentle. He could tell her voice had an accent but he couldn't tell where it was from._

_"Yes, what is your name and what is this place?" He asked but not in an angry tone, it was somewhat friendly. Like how he would talk to his friends. He thought it was weird that he wasn't angry at this girl, he felt protective of her. _

_"My name is Faina Durov and here is your dream." _

_Superboy was shocked, "If this is a dream, then are you not real?"_

_Faina laughed, her laugh sounded like bells, "Sorry, I didn't word that correctly. It is a dream, but I called for you. I need your help. Will you trust me?" Her voice was now full of hope and worry. Superboy could tell something was off with her and it wasn't the cloak. Conner knew he needed to see what this girl looked like. _

_"Remove your hood and let me see your face and then I will trust you. I will also help you," Conner could tell this girl, Faina, wasn't going to hurt him. He felt that she was more afraid of him. _

_She removed her hood. Superboy gasped. This girl had long black hair, almost down to her butt, but the most stunning part of her was her white eyes. They glowed in the darkness that surrounded them. "Your eyes... They're white!" _

_"Yes and no I am not blind," she answered him. _

_Superboy looked at her and thought, " _How did she know I was going to ask that?"

_He was about ask another question but Faina spoke up, "It's a question I get asked a lot. Will you help me?" Her voice was getting more and more frantic as she repeated the question to the boy of steel. _

_She kept asking for his help and Conner didn't even know what she wanted help with, but he knew that something bad would happen if he didn't help Faina."I will, but what is it you need help with? I don't even know..," Superboy's voice was cut off when he noticed something off with the cloaked girl. _

_Faina was starting to fade away._

_"What's happening?" Superboy frantically asked her._

_"My power is weak right now, something attacked me and I was injured by it. I wanted to contact Superman or anyone from the Justice League, but my ability is weaker when I am injured. The only way I was able to contact you is because you fell asleep," she smiled at him._

_Connor shoved aside the fact she wanted a League member or Superman before him, but he was chosen. So what if it was because he fell asleep. Quickly Superboy asked, "What attacked you?"_

_"I don't know," she started fading quicker. "I don't have much time either. The only thing I know is that if something happens around the mountain, I want you to be there. Right now your the only one I can trust," Faina faded and _Superboy jolted awake.

* * *

What do you think?

Like the idea?

Did I keep the characters in character?

**Review please! **

Remember to be kind!

**For the Future of this Story - if you see Russian, it doesn't mean I know Russian.**

**- **just giving a heads up!


End file.
